


[bunny] Relatos de Conejitos que Vivían en una Madriguera de Caos Eterno

by Akastacia



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, South Park Bunny Week
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akastacia/pseuds/Akastacia
Summary: Compilado de las 7 historias autoconclusivas que escriba para la bunny week~La mayoría son Kenny x Butters.





	1. Día 1 - Lejos. Muy Lejos

**Author's Note:**

> Día 01: Cita  
> Palabras: 1.098  
> Advertencias: kyman de background (?)  
> Sinopsis: pese a que aquel día podría haber sido igual que muchos otros, ese fue el día en que aquella promesa salió de la boca de Kenny.

Planear cosas estrafalarias y rebuscadas –que en general no terminaban saliendo como ellos querían–, era prácticamente parte de su día a día. ¿Pero las consecuencias? No. Eso no era algo de lo que usualmente se preocuparan. En ese pueblo, meterse en problemas por hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa, era terriblemente difícil; salvo que uno fuera negro… o que fuera Butters.

Desde que tenía memoria, Kenny había visto a los padres de éste superarse a sí mismos en cuanto a encontrar motivos para confinarlo en su habitación. Motivos que en ocasiones rosaban el surrealismo mismo. Y no lo decía exagerando, considerando que una vez había sido castigado porque su padre había visto una nube muy parecida a él...

 

Pero ese día, no era un día de razones tan atípicas o de planes nefastos fallidos –al menos no de momento–, ese día lo ‘terrible’ que había hecho Butters y, por lo cual estaba ya dando por hecho que sería castigado, era estar sentado a solas en un parque. Estaba allí desde hacía 1 hora, esperando por una cita que probablemente nunca vendría. ¿Tal vez se habría equivocado de hora o le habría ocurrido algo? ¿Si no estaba interesada por qué le había dicho que sí? ¿O él había entendido mal?…

 

—¡Ves! Te lo dije. —chistó Eric hacia Kyle. Ellos estaban espiando no muy lejos de ahí—. Esa chica obviamente no iba a venir. ¡Págame!

 

—Yo jamás te aposté a que vendría, culón. —y no era por pensar que Butters era un mal chico, sino porque desde que habían iniciado octavo grado, esa chica sólo parecía interesarse en el rubio para que le hiciera la tarea.

 

—Shhh, nos oirá. —los calló Stan—. Y yo también aposté en contra, Cartman. Así que, deja de mirarme.

 

—Agh… bien. Entonces debió ser Kenny, quien... ¿Kenny?

 

Allí los 3 notaron que éste se había acercado al otro rubio y ya le estaba dando palmaditas en la espalda. ¡Y ahora Butters los estaba mirando! Bueno, no iban a huir. Era Butters: no les haría nada. Pero si no se acercaron era porque Kenny les hizo señas de que se quedaran apartados mientras él lo calmaba. Kyle rápidamente le dio un manotazo en la cara a Eric para evitar que dijera algo sobre lo maricas que ahora se veían.

 

—Ah... Kenny. ¿Vinieron a burlarse? —el de capucha negó; por supuesto que en parte sí, pero también estaban algo preocupados—. Pero seguro apostaron, ¿verdad? —allí asintió—. Supongo que todos apostaron que no vendría, así que nadie ganó... me castigarán por eso también.

 

—(Butters...) —dijo su amigo mientras se sentó a su lado. Podría comenzar a decirle un ‘te lo dije’, pues claramente le habían avisado. Pero Butters tendía a ser un tanto ingenuo y estúpido respecto a situaciones amorosas.

 

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Sé que me lo dijeron, pero no pude controlar mis impulsos. —dijo apretando sus puños y frunciendo un poco su ceño; Kenny siempre vio un tanto graciosa esa reacción—. Ella realmente es muy bonita. Y bueno, no puedo culparla… mis padres siempre me han dicho que soy horrible.

 

—(……… Butters, tú no eres horrible.) —replicó—. (Para horribles… tenemos a Cartman. Oh, y por eso mismo: el mal gusto de Kyle.) —dijo con diversión mirando hacia donde estaban ellos. Claro que no podían escucharlo, no sólo por la lejanía sino porque ya estaban discutiendo qué sabe qué. Eh, la expresión de Stan informaba que ya estaba hasta la puta de esos dos.

 

—……uh, gracias. Tal vez no me castiguen por eso esta vez… —suspiró Butters, ya completamente resignado a su destino.

 

—(Pero aún no tienes que regresar, ¿o sí?) —preguntó Kenny antes de ponerse de pie.

 

—¡Tienes razón, vamos a otra parte: yo invito! —exclamó animado; si iban a castigarlo, que fuera dentro de unas horas—. ¿Oh, pero y los otros? —cuestionó. Aunque tal parecía que serían sólo ellos dos: Kyle y Cartman seguían discutiendo a lo lejos, y Stan ya se había ido a la mierda.

 

Luego de eso, simplemente pasaron un día como cualquier otro. Fueron al cine y comieron chatarra, fueron a tirar piedras al estanque y vieron a Al Gore entre los matorrales… Al final del día, tenían muchas fotos de momentos divertidos y un video de cuando tuvieron que escapar de un vago.

A medida que pasaban las horas, Butters se veía más feliz. Y a medida que pasaban las horas, Kenny empezó a pensar acerca de todas las citas que había tenido hasta ahora y a comparar esa salida con éstas. Aunque su tarde con Butters no podía catalogar exactamente como una cita, ¿o sí? Ellos dos se llevaban muy bien. Así que, que se sintiera feliz por verlo feliz, no fue lo extraño. Sí lo fue que, en cuanto estuvieron parados en el pórtico de la casa del otro, tuviera que reprimir aquel impulso de querer besarlo.

 

—Me divertí mucho hoy, Kenny. Fue mejor que una cita. —sonrió Butters, ya a punto de entrar a su casa—. Eres un gran amigo.

 

Amigo… esa palabra… por primera vez, se le hizo molesta.

 

—(Hagamos esto más seguido.)

 

—Oh, claro~ Podemos ir a visitar muchos lugares que usualmente con los demás no podemos. Eric siempre dice que mis sugerencias son aburridas.

 

—¡BUTTERS! ENTRA RÁPIDO, QUE SE HACE TARDE PARA TU CASTIGO.

 

—Ah…… aquí voy, supongo. —suspiró profundamente antes de darse la media vuelta cabizbajo.

 

—¡Butters! —dijo Kenny luego de sacarse la capucha; el mencionado lo miró un poco confundido, pues su rostro estaba algo rojo.

El señor Stotch volvió a gritar, por lo que Kenny tuvo que sujetar al otro del brazo para evitar que ya se metiera corriendo a su cuarto. Lo que quería decirle era importante.

Los padres de Kenny tampoco eran justamente un buen ejemplo. Así que, desde siempre, la meta de éste había sido conseguir un buen trabajo para poder ahorrar y dejar esa casa de mierda junto con Karen. Quería darle a su hermanita un buen futuro y un hogar tranquilo donde realmente pudieran ser una familia normal; sin nada de gritos ni borrachos peleando… Y con Butters. Ahora también quería a Butters en ese futuro que proyectaba.

 

—Algún día… te llevaré a ‘una cita’ muy lejos de aquí.

 

—¿Eh? ¿Lejos? ¿Qué tan lejos?

 

—Lejos. Muy lejos.

 

Butters por supuesto que no entendió a lo que se refería, pero aun así sonrió y aceptó la idea, pues confiaba plenamente en Kenny. Aún estaban en secundaria, así que, tenía mucho tiempo para conquistarlo.

Ese día, Kenny se fue muy animado, pensando en la familia que en un futuro formarían.


	2. Día 2 – El Devoto de la Reina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 02: Disfraces  
> Palabras: 1.749  
> Advertencias:   
> -referencia a SOT  
> -esto está conectado con el oneshot stanman “El Perro del Rey” que hice previamente; pasan al mismo momento, pero en lugares diferentes. Aun así, se pueden tranquilamente leer por separado. Nomás tienen que tener en cuenta que Stan y Eric también están coshando por ahí (?) (oh, y Kyle anda a pajas tristes por ser judío muy solito en navidad (???))  
> Sinopsis: luego de capturar al guerrero Stan, la princesa Kenny se recupera de sus heridas y el paladín Butters la asiste con sus servicios.

Zaron era un lugar vasto y lleno de riquezas tanto naturales como sobrenaturales. Decir que alguna vez había reinado la paz en esas tierras era difícil, más considerando el panorama caótico que regía en el presente. En los libros antiguos, se hablaba de días maravillosos donde los elfos y humanos vivían en total harmonía en el olvidado valle de Hollow Falls. No obstante, incluso en esos tiempos había conflictos, pues el enemigo en común  eran los orcos; los poseedores originales de la Vara de la Verdad. Esa que, según las leyendas, tiempo atrás se había pactado se mantendría olvidada en las profundidades del estanque abismal Stark.

 

Pero esos días eran lejanos, tan lejanos que nadie de quienes rodeaban a la princesa podrían haberlos experimentados, mucho menos podrían recordarlos así como ella hacía usualmente en pesadillas… rodeada de fuego, gritos y la sangre de toda su familia regada en los suelos por culpa de ellos: humanos y elfos; quienes ante la noticia del amor prohibido entre una reina elfa y el líder de los orcos, no dudaron en unir fuerzas para tratar de destruir cualquier evidencia. De esa forma, despertar empapada en sudor y al borde del llanto era algo habitual en ella; y más cuando había tenido una ardua batalla horas atrás.

 

Actualmente, los elfos y los humanos estaban completamente enemistados. Pero aquel humano llamado Stan era una gran excepción. Su vida también había sido marcada por una terrible tragedia durante su niñez, por lo que no era ilógico para ella que éste siguiera un camino diferente al resto de los humanos. Éste sin duda había sido un digno rival, que pese a no ser inmune, había logrado resistirse a su encanto y sensualidad. La magia de Kenny era poderosa, por lo que eso sin duda era digno de admirarle al guerrero. Sin embargo, lo mejor que a ese humano le podría haber pasado, hubiese sido caer preso de su dulce y embriagante hechizo. Y, así, evitarse la tortura de tener que verse expuesto a los fogosos y violentos embrujos del nefasto y poderoso gran mago.

 

Lentamente, la princesa comenzó a sentarse en el lecho, haciendo que su sedoso y largo cabello dorado cayera por su espalda desnuda. La fina sábana que cubría su cuerpo cayó, dejando expuestas las heridas de aquella pelea; aún se notaban algunas cicatrices, pero ya había descansado lo suficiente para volver a mantenerse en pie por su cuenta.

 

Esos no eran momentos para descansar. La situación en Zaron estaba llegando a un punto crítico, pues Eric no había hecho más que destrozar y devorar todos los reinos posibles a su paso durante las últimas tres décadas; expandiendo el poderío humano como nunca antes. Y ahora que éste por fin tenía en sus garras a la mano derecha del único enemigo que todavía podía hacerle frente…

Actualmente, sólo quedaban dos grandes regentes: el rey elfo judío del bosque y el gran rey mago. Ambos ahora eran tan poderosos que ni siquiera el necromante Clyde había podido contra Kyle. Ambos ahora eran tan poderosos que ella misma no estaba segura de sí podría contra Eric; al menos no mientras no pudiera recuperar la Vara de la Verdad.

 

—¡Ah! ¡Princesa, ya ha despertado!

 

La cabeza de Kenny giró hacia la puerta de aquellos aposentos. Allí estaba el fiel paladín del rey, totalmente boquiabierto y tratando de que sus ojos no se despegaran del suelo; estaba tan nervioso que no recordaba que podría simplemente ponerse de espaldas. O tal vez~ no era tan inocente cómo aparentaba.

 

—Sir Butters, ven aquí. —dijo la princesa extendiendo su mano. Para ese entonces, ya estaba sentada al borde del lecho, sin preocuparse por su falta de ropa. Su pecho plano se encontraba sugerentemente cubierto por varios mechones de cabello y sus piernas se encontraban entrecruzadas y con sólo un poco de la sábana cubriendo el lugar correcto.

 

El mencionado dudó unos instantes antes de obedecer. Allí, luego de sujetar su mano, cerró los ojos y se arrodilló frente a ella.

 

—Princesa, el rey me ha enviado. Estoy a sus servicios. —habló el paladín antes de posar sus temblorosos labios sobre aquella tersa piel.

 

Aquella que pertenecía al ser más hermoso que había visto jamás y por la cual vendería su alma con tal de salvar de todo mal. Incluso de aquellos de los cuales no había podido protegerla y que hacían que esos radiantes y traviesos ojos azulados se mostraran tristes y desolados cuando creía que nadie estaba mirando. Pero él siempre lo hacía. Desde el primer instante en que su yo niño había pisado ese palacio y la había visto danzar en los jardines reales… Siempre la había estado observando.

 

—¿Para cualquier clase de servicios?~ —Kenny dejó escapar en una suave risa, una de esas que usualmente hacía antes de utilizar sus hechizos sobre sus presas.

 

No obstante, allí no había necesidad alguna de hacer uso de su magia, pues el corazón de aquel humano hacía mucho tiempo que palpitaba voluntariamente embelesado por su belleza. Eh~ pero éste ya no era un tierno infante, sino un joven adulto y la actual mano derecha del culón tirano. Tal vez y era tiempo de ser generosa con tan buen súbdito a la corona. Sí~ Alguien tan bueno como Butters, merecía una recompensa. Alguien tan bueno como Butters era a quien no necesitaba tener como enemigo; y a quien deseaba tener a su lado cuando Kyle y Eric se destruyeran mutuamente y ella, victoriosa, tomara el control de todo aquel mundo.

 

—S-sí. —suspiró casi sin aliento y notoriamente sonrojado—. ¿Q-qué desea que yo…? —sus palabras se perdieron cuando la mano libre de la princesa se dirigió a su rostro y lo levantó delicadamente desde el mentón. Allí los ojos grises del humano hicieron contacto completo con la deliciosa figura frente a él.

 

—¿Qué estaría Sir Butters dispuesto a hacer por mí?

 

—Lo que sea. —respondió sin dudarlo.

 

—Uhm~ ¿De verdad? Y siendo el siervo más fiel al rey de los humanos… —Su mirada era serena, pero el paladín ya conocía todas y cada una de las miradas que ella poseía. Y esa… Esa era una que sólo la veía inferir antes de ejecutar a algún enemigo o cuando desaprobaba algún accionar de Cartman. Una mirada que –pese a que no sabía bien de dónde provenía– sólo auguraba condena y muerte a todo aquel que se la topase—. Dime, Leopold~ ¿Qué harías si yo intentara matar a tu monarca?

 

La boca del rubio se abrió pensando bien lo que diría. No porque temiera por su vida ni porque dudara de su decisión, sino porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas satisfacerla con las palabras correctas:

 

—Arrodillarme y ofrecer mi vida a quien ha reinado en mi corazón desde que tengo uso de razón. El rey podrá tener mi lealtad pero jamás mi profunda devoción.

 

Kenny lo observó unos momentos en silencio antes de sonreír totalmente complacida. ¡Ah! Y caliente~ Aquellos sentimientos tan puros a flor de piel que ese jovencito le demostraba, la instigaban a ‘mancillarlo’ y enseñarle todo acerca de los placeres mundanos.

 

—Entonces, ¿te volverás mi devoto personal?

 

—No. —negó antes de atreverse a besarle la palma y a presionar su nariz contra la muñeca contraria—. Eso siempre lo he sido, mi reina~ —suspiró de forma húmeda sobre la piel ajena, causándole un delicioso escalofrío a su compañía. Quería dejarle en claro que ya no era un niño y que ya estaba listo para ser ‘engullido’.

 

Entonces, sus miradas se encontraron y Kenny no pudo más que jadear extasiada, sólo de imaginar lo delicioso que sería tomar y macerar aquella fresca ‘ofrenda’ virginal. Fue así que ésta no tardó en demandar sus labios en un beso hambriento y demandante. Ah~ lo más acorde sería ir lento y pausado, pero a medida que sus besos robaban el aliento del paladín, Kenny se llenaba de una insaciable vitalidad debido al factor curativo que éste como healer naturalmente expelía.

 

Una vez se encontraron recostados en el amplio y mullido lecho, las caricias y juegos previos no tardaron en tomar protagonismo. Ya en ese punto, cualquier prenda estorbosa que Butters hubiese podido llevar, había volado en todas direcciones dentro de la habitación. Por lo que, al momento de comenzar a cabalgar al humano, no había nada que los separara. Su conexión física era plena, al igual que la curación acelerada de sus heridas. Pero en lo que más se estaba concentrando Kenny en esos momentos era en cómo, poco a poco, una fuerte conexión espiritual entre ambos comenzaba a consolidarse. Ah~ Ese humano realmente la amaba y la sensación era totalmente fascinante.

 

Aquello sólo le dio más razones para esmerarse más en su labor. Butters realmente se merecía un trato especial, ¿verdad?~ Así, pronto lo tuvo retorciéndose en el lecho jadeando y llorando su nombre, a cada movimiento de caderas que su querida ‘reina’ realizaba. Ah~ una vez el paladín estuvo perdido en el placer de su orgasmo, Kenny supo que pronto podría llevar a cabo su venganza, pues había encontrado a su más grande aliado y a quien sería el rey más apto para gobernar a su lado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡¡BUTTERS!!

 

Y entonces el potente grito del Sr. Stotch –junto a los golpeteos en la puerta rompieron totalmente la magia–, recordándole a ambos adolescentes cuál peligroso lugar Butters había escogido para follar: el cuarto de sus padres.

 

Kenny se había sobresaltado tanto que su peluca se había completamente desencajado. Si tenía que elegir de todos sus momentos favoritos durante la infancia, el jugar a disfrazarse era uno de ellos. Así que, cuando su novio le dijo sobre aquella idea de volver a interpretar a sus viejos personajes, no objetó en su contra. Y mucho menos lo hizo cuando Butters preguntó si esa vez podía ser el activo. Si Kenny había cumplido ese rol durante todo ese tiempo era porque el otro jamás había mostrado interés en intercambiar posiciones. Ah… pero luego con la parte donde quería cogérselo en el cuarto de sus padres…

 

—¡¡BUTTERS, ABRE LA PUERTA!! ¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS OCURRE ALLÍ DENTRO?!!

 

Sí, probablemente allí Kenny debería haber refutado algo.

 

—¿Eh…? ¿Butters? —cuestionó el inmortal luego de ser empujado por los hombros y quedar de espaldas contra la cama. Ahora el ojigris estaba sobre él y sus dedos ya se habían puesto a jugar con su trasero para volver a lubricarlo. ¡Oh, cielos! ¡¿Quería más?!

 

—¡¡BUTTERS!!

 

Sí. Butters quería más y Kenny, sin duda, no se iba a negar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego probablemente Butters fue castigado por varios años, pero eh~  
> Pese a que me gusta el Kenny seme, en SoT no me molesta la idea de que Butters se lo ukee~  
> Y en el AU de SoT, en mi HC, las edades serían más o menos estas:  
> -Kenny: unos 500 años.  
> -Kyle: rondando los 200.  
> -Eric: unos 150 años; es humano pero se mantiene joven debido a su magia.  
> -Clyde: la misma edad que Cartman; también es humano y se mantiene joven debido a su magia.  
> -Stan: unos 40 años.  
> -Butters: unos 20 tantos.
> 
> Btw… haciendo estos pinshis oneshots… si bien, me imaginaba a Kyle llorando de fondo y matándose a pajas solitarias…………… también y empecé a pensar puercadas Clyde “lloroportodoquieroamimami” necromante x Kyle “ptmstanseroboamigordomevoyacogeraotrogordopordespecho” elfo……………………………… Alguien deténgame (?)


	3. Día 3 - Eternidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 03: Angst  
> Palabras: 500  
> Advertencias: sólo kyman discutiendo pendejadas de background (?) (perdón -miente-)  
> Sinopsis: Kenny reflexiona acerca de su inmortalidad.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, su vida no había sido exactamente sencilla. No tenía la casa más grande, ni la mejor cama donde dormir, a veces la comida no era suficiente y sus padres casi siempre estaban ebrios y peleando. Era pobre, el niño más pobre, de hecho. Y si bien eso le preocupaba y por eso había empezado a hacer trabajos de medio tiempo a corta edad, la realidad era que por muchos problemas que pudieran aparecer en la vida de Kenny, sólo había uno que realmente le aterraba y veía imposible de superar.

 

—No puedo morir.

 

Fuera una maldición o una bendición, no lo consideraba un secreto. Esas palabras podían salir descuidadamente de su boca centenares de veces y ser escuchadas por miles de personas, pues éstas se olvidarían del asunto una vez sucediera y él renaciera. Daba lo mismo si éstas habían creído o no en sus palabras, daba lo mismo si luego éstas habían llorado o no por su muerte, pues la única persona que realmente parecía siempre recordar todo era Cartman.

 

El cómo y el porqué de eso... sinceramente, no quería saberlo. En realidad, daba lo mismo ya que Eric no parecía tomarle importancia y Kenny no quería hablar del tema; ni con él, ni con nadie. De hecho, si fuera por él, desearía poder olvidarse también del asunto, así como todos los demás lo hacían. Así como Butters lo hacía.

 

—... Kenny...

 

El mencionado sólo dejó escapar un leve suspiro antes de volver su atención a los apuntes frente a él. En ese instante, estaban en la biblioteca, tratando de estudiar para el próximo examen de ciencias.

 

En los siguientes segundos, sólo hubo silencio. O bien, el máximo silencio que podía haber teniendo a Eric y Kyle discutiendo entre susurros a unos cuántos metros de allí. Al menos eso hacía el ambiente un poco más ameno y podía olvidarse un poco de aquellos ojos grises frente a él, que se encontraban expectantes a que admitiera que lo dicho era una broma o que agregara algo más para que pudiera comprender sus palabras.

 

Siempre era lo mismo. Sin importar cuántas veces se lo dijera, Leopold se le quedaba observando preocupado. De su boca jamás salían risas, ni de burla ni nerviosas; pues sin importar cuántas veces Kenny lo dijera, su voz y su mirada delataban a la perfección cuánto esa realidad lo afectaba.

 

No obstante, sin importar la razón por la que aquella 'confesión' viniera a cuento, siempre sucedía lo mismo: Butters tomaba su mano y le decía que, aunque no entendiera a qué se refería, eso no cambiaría lo que sentía y que jamás se alejaría.

 

Allí Kenny sólo podía estrechar esa mano y dar las gracias. Dar las gracias mientras imploraba que, sin importar cuántas veces muriese, la reacción de afecto incondicional del otro jamás variase. Pero más importante: dar las gracias porque su novio jamás recordara, pues así, la sonrisa que él ocasionaba en el rostro de Butters siempre sería eterna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería extenderme mucho más en esta idea pero temí que terminara muy Kenman porque tengo más HCs en torno a Kenny y Eric respecto a su inmortalidad que entre Kenny y Butters. Si bien, pienso que Kenny se frustra bastante cada tanto porque, sin importar cuánto lo diga, nadie se acuerda, él prefiere que sus seres queridos no sufran por su muerte.


	4. Día 6 - Exitoso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 06: Familia.  
> Palabras: 1.936  
> Advertencias: pinshi kyman pendejo, deja de aparecer de fondo >:cccccc  
> Sinopsis: Butters está a pasos de terminar la universidad y debe decidir qué hacer de ahora en adelante.
> 
>  
> 
> **Aclaración: el día 4 y 5 no los he olvidado, pero aún no los he terminado~**

Cuando niño, ser castigado constantemente era algo de su día a día, así que perderse una que otra fiesta o reunión también. En contraparte, sus amigos no tenían esos problemas. Stan y Kyle podían ser castigados cada tanto pero con una frecuencia normal. Cartman... ah, realmente no estaba seguro que la madre de Eric supiera el significado de la palabra castigo. Mientras que Kenny...

 

Kenny siempre había sido el niño con más libertades, el que sus padres no regañaban y siempre lo dejaban hacer lo que quisiera. El tipo de niño que sería considerado genial.

 

Ahora siendo adulto, podía comprender mejor que el desinterés de sus padres no era exactamente genial, pero así y todo: Kenny era genial. Podría ser un pervertido, pero eso no quitaba que éste fuera la persona más centrada y genuina que conocía. Esa que siempre estuvo ahí para animarlo cuando sus padres no le permitían hacer algo o que había escuchado sus lamentos cada que estos habían estado a punto de matarlo por sus negligencias paternas. Sí, con el correr de los años, ellos se habían vuelto grandes amigos y, cada vez, más y más cercanos.

 

—¿En qué tanto piensas, Butters? —la voz de Kenny lo hizo girar hacia su derecha, ambos se encontraban sentados en la banca de un parque con dos tazas de café humeante.

 

—¿Eh?... pues, en lo buena persona que eres. Y en lo que haré de ahora en adelante.

 

Butters allí recordó que estaban en las afueras del campus de su universidad. Dejar South Park había sido algo difícil. Los exámenes de admisión, la presión que pusieron sus padres para que fuera a esa universidad y estudiara esa carrera en específico... En realidad, la relación con sus padres había mejorado un poco durante su adolescencia. Estos seguían siendo unos mierdas, pero al menos le habían dado la oportunidad de tener un buen futuro profesional; y, por suerte, él había empezado a amar estudiar ingeniería.

 

Desde entonces, ya hacía 3 años que estaba lejos de esa maldita casa y sus estudios no iban tan mal. Su promedio era aceptable; o al menos lo suficientemente aceptable para mantener su residencia y no ser castigado... por teléfono.

 

Ahora tenía una nueva vida allí en esa ciudad. Una más alegre y libre. ¡Hasta y había conseguido un trabajo que sería fijo luego de graduarse! Así que, ¿regresar a South Park? Jamás. No mientras sus padres estuvieran allá. Actualmente, la única molestia que seguiría aceptando en relación con ese pueblo era el tener a Kyle de compañero de cuarto. Pero no por el judío en sí, sino por el problema de considerable peso que solía orbitar alrededor de éste.

 

Vamos que Butters estaba acostumbrado a lo culero que podía ser Cartman. Y bien que había crecido viéndolos discutir e intentar matarse entre sí; ah, y más de una vez lo había ayudado a meterse en el cuarto del otro. Pero, de eso, a escucharlos tener sexo...

Y ese era uno de esos días, esos días en los que Eric iba de visita. Así que, por eso había terminado afuera a esas largas horas de la noche, tomando algo caliente en compañía de Kenny. Ah, sí. Lo único bueno que traían esas visitas era que el rubio también aprovechaba y venía.

 

—Oh... —dijo el inmortal antes de poner sus dos brazos apoyados en el respaldo del banco—. Es una lástima que la gente que nos mira ahora mismo piense que voy a asaltarte o algo peor~

 

Del grupo de ellos cinco, Kyle, Stan, Eric y él habían tenido oportunidad de seguir con sus estudios. Pero sólo el judío y él habían logrado llegar a la recta final. Stan en mitad del tercer semestre había tenido una 'extraña revelación' y ahora estaba en algún sitio del mundo peleando contra cazadores furtivos. Eric en cambio, simplemente había abandonado porque se aburría... Aun así, siempre tenía dinero. Mucho dinero. Y realmente no querían saber de dónde salía.

 

—... esa gente es estúpida. —murmuró Stotch antes de darle un sorbo largo a su bebida.

 

Por supuesto que la gente pensaría eso si veían a un 'chico bien', de traje y corbata, en compañía de un 'pordiosero', 'delincuente' o lo que fuera que creyeran que era Kenny. Desde niño, éste ya sabía que no tendría fácilmente las mismas oportunidades que sus amigos. Para complicar aún más las cosas, su padre había muerto cuando estaban en secundaria; desde ahí, había tenido que encargarse de ser el sustento principal de la familia. Más aún, esas miradas prejuiciosas no sabían no sólo lo mucho que Kenny trabajaba, sino de todos los sacrificios que hacía para ahorrar y darle un verdadero futuro a su hermana menor.

 

—¿Sabes? Karen me dijo que le gustaría venir a esta universidad también.

 

—Oh... ¿ella ya comenzará?

 

—Sí. Este es su último año de preparatoria. Y también es tu último año en la universidad~ —suspiró Kenny antes de prender un cigarro y ponerse a mirar el cielo—. El tiempo pasa volando, ¿verdad?

 

—¿Y qué hará ella entonces? ¿Qué harás tú?

 

Kenny se quedó pensando unos momentos. Decir que no tenía por plan más que amoldarse a la situación, sólo haría que su compañía lo regañara con que debía ser un poco más 'ambicioso', respecto a sus metas personales.

 

—Uh~ la vida en este lugar es bastante costosa. ¿Tal vez podría vender un par de riñones? —pensó en voz alta. Oh, esa podría ser una excelente idea ahora que lo pensaba. Pronto se puso a hacer cálculo con sus dedos; si revivía al menos unas 3 veces...

 

—¿No has pensado mudarte?

 

—Oh... creo que necesitaría muchos riñones para... eso...

 

Sus palabras se vieron cortadas cuando notó que Butters se ponía de pie frente a él. Kenny parpadeó confundido pues se había quedado ahí, inmóvil y mirándolo con mucha intensidad. Parecía estar nervioso pero no entendía por... ¡OH, POR DIOS, SE ESTABA ARRODILLANDO FRENTE A ÉL!

 

—¡¡¡SÍ, QUIERO!!!

 

Su novio siquiera había alcanzado a sacar el estuche del anillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, que el grito de Kenny había despertado probablemente hasta al primigenio ancestral que vivía en los sótanos de su fraternidad. Porque sí. Claro que la estación de policía de South Park no era el único sitio que tenía uno de esos.

 

Butters sólo rió bastante aliviado; como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima. ¡Y sí que lo había hecho! Había estado todo ese mes pensando cuándo sería el mejor momento y cómo hacerlo. De hecho, tenía planeado algo más romántico para la próxima semana, pero Kenny y Eric habían venido antes de lo previsto. Así que, eso había sido simple y puramente espontáneo.

 

No había podido evitarlo; desde que habían empezado a salir, la vida de ambos se había vuelto más feliz. Aquellos años posteriores separados por semanas debido a la universidad fueron terribles en ese sentido. Pero lejos de desgastar su relación, sólo la había hecho más fuerte y les había dado una razón más para seguir adelante: volver a estar juntos. Y comenzar a ser lo siempre habían querido ser: una familia.

 

—Uh... arruiné totalmente tu discurso. —dijo Kenny sin prestar atención a su alrededor; de repente la gente que lo había estado mirando mal, ahora estaba aplaudiendo un poco—. Deberías castigarme, ¿sabes?~

 

—Tal vez lo haga~ —sonrió travieso hacia su ahora prometido, quien ya lo había cargado en nupcias. Butters era realmente pequeño, apenas y media 1,75. Así que para alguien como Kenny, de casi 2 metros, era fácil de cargar.

 

Y ya estaban a punto de besarse apasionadamente cuando sintieron unos gritos familiares. Y luego, dos personas que ellos conocían muy bien comenzaron a hacer una escena más que típica entre ellos dos.

 

—¡QUÉ NO! ¡VETE AL CARAJO, CULÓN!

 

—¡NO, TÚ, VETE A LA MIERDA, JUDÍO IDIOTA!

 

—¡ESO ES LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO, GORDO DE MIERDA!

 

Y ahí estaba Kyle, con las ropas bastante desarregladas por haberse vestido rápido, siendo perseguido por un Eric con bata y corona. Ah... esos dos amaban interpretar roles y uno de sus favoritos era cuando Kyle fingía ser su yo imaginario...

 

—¿Kyle habrá dicho que no? —se preguntaba Kenny.

 

—¿Eh? ¿Eric planeaba pedirle matrimonio? —cuestionó Butters—. ......... Kyle planeaba pedirle matrimonio a Eric hoy.

 

—Oh.........

 

Luego de eso, se enteraron que el problema no había sido aquella coincidencia –Kenny y Butters podían imaginar a esos dos, gritándose furiosamente '¡que sí quiero, carajo!'–, sino el qué apellido llevarían. Cartman obviamente no quería el del pelirrojo porque ya luego y faltaba que lo confundieran con un 'simpatizante de judíos', fuera lo que fuera que significara eso. Kyle por otro lado, sólo había dicho que no quería apellidos de gordos racistas de mierda, que encima eran mitad pelirrojos.

Sí, sí, eso justamente viniendo de Kyle no tenía puto sentido. Pero claro que para lidiar con Eric había que dejar muchas veces la lógica de lado. Y el judío ya sabía muy bien qué decirle a su novio culero para que éste se pusiera en modo reina del drama.

 

Pero aquellas actitudes no les sorprendieron, así que Kenny y Butters ni se preocuparon e hicieron lo más sensato: apostar. En ese momento, el inmortal apostó que Eric sería el que terminaría cediendo, mientras que su novio dijo que terminarían combinando apellidos. Al final, fueron ambas... luego de varios meses, Eric cedió. Y sólo ahí, Kyle le sugirió lo de combinar. Por supuesto que la idea les pareció excelente; el judío lo veía como la medida más parcial y justa, mientras que el gordo amaba ese tipo de mierdas románticas. Y así fue como la familia Broflovsman se había originado.

 

Con respecto al matrimonio Stotch-McCormick, la decisión de ellos había sido totalmente sencilla; ni 10 minutos les había tomado. A Kenny le daba realmente lo mismo qué apellido tomar –de hecho, le parecía lógico que él tomara el apellido del otro, ya que él era 'la novia' a la que se le habían declarado–. Pero a Butters no: su nueva vida estaba al iniciar y ya no quería tener nada que lo atara a la antigua. "Además que Leopold McCormick no suena para nada mal, ¿verdad?~", el inmortal aún recordaba lo agradable que había sido para sus oídos la primera vez que Butters se había referido a sí mismo de esa manera.

 

Otra cosa que Kenny aún recordaba era que su suegro incluso había tratado de castigarlo por eso en el día de la boda... Ahhhh... bueno, no sólo él. Tal parecía que lo de los castigos absurdos era cosa de familia... ¿Pero Kenny podía quejarse por algo de eso, considerando que los invitados de su parte habían empezado a emborracharse y a pelearse? Ahhh... aquella boda sí que había estado salvaje. Muchos habían terminado en el hospital, otros castigados en los rincones... Él había muerto aplastado por una estatua... Pero, por suerte, Butters ni nadie más –que no fuera Cartman– lo recordaba.

 

Fuera como fuera el caso, ya daba lo mismo. De eso, ya habían pasado dos años.

Ahora vivían en un departamento pequeño pero acogedor. Karen había comenzado la universidad y era de los mejores promedios. Butters ganaba muy bien y hasta lo solicitaban para dar conferencias. Y Kenny, bueno Kenny había conseguido un aceptable trabajo con buena paga.

 

En realidad, a él siempre le había dado un poco lo mismo lo de buscar el éxito. Pero... luego de tantos años y de innumerables contratiempos, había logrado su meta: las personas más importantes para él estaban felices y a su lado; tenía la familia que siempre había querido y soñado tener. Así que, ¿exitoso?~ ¿qué ya no lo era?~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estúpido Kyman que no se puede quedar quieto (?).  
> Me encanta la idea de que Butters tome el apellido de Kenny. Y por el lado del Kyman... me gusta pensar que los combinarían xD

**Author's Note:**

> Quería escribir algo bonito y no pornoso para el primer día wwww
> 
> Tengo un HC muy fuerte donde Kenny quiere independizarse y llevarse a Karen y a Butters a vivir a un sitio mejor. Los tres serían una linda familia unida <3


End file.
